Make me feel alive
by GriffKillsMe
Summary: Stefan macht mit Elena Schluss. Völlig am Boden und innerlich kaputt kommt sie daraufhin zu Hause an und weiß weder ein noch aus. Damon möchte für sie da sein, doch will sie das auch? Kann sie ihn an sich ran lassen, nachdem ihr das Herz von Stefan, ihrer geglaubten 'großen Liebe', gebrochen wurde? [OneShot!]


**Make** **me** **feel** **alive** **..**

 _I know you can save me_

 _and make me feel alive.._

_ Ein neuer/alter OneShot von mir! Dieser hier dreht sich ganz speziell um Damon und Elena und Elenas Beziehung zu Stefan nach 3x03 (Staffel 3, Folge 3). Die erste Szene beginnt im Auto vor Elenas Zuhause. (Sie und Damon sind gerade erst wieder nach Mystic Falls zurückgekehrt, nachdem Stefan Elena abgewiesen hat und ihr gesagt hat, dass er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein will.) _

 **Elenas PoV**

Der rasselnde Motor erstarb und ich bemerkte, dass wir angehalten waren. Beim kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster erblickte ich mein wohlbekanntes Zuhause, von der Dunkelheit in dichte Schatten gehüllt, aber trotzdem hob sich meine Stimmung leicht, bei dem Gedanken, gleich dort oben in meinem Zimmer zu sein. Dieser Ort gab mir Geborgenheit und Schutz, ich konnte mich immer wieder hierher zurückziehen, das wusste ich. Hier war Jeremy, hier war Ric...einfach alles, was ich brauchte, um zu leben. Zumindest würde es ab jetzt so sein. Es _musste_ jetzt so sein.

Denn ich hatte keine Wahl, ich konnte es nicht leugnen: Stefan hatte mich abgelehnt. Er wollte mich nicht! Und diese Wahrheit brach mir das Herz, jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn ich daran dachte. Mittlerweile musste es in tausend Stücke gerissen sein, denn ich hatte die ganze Fahrt über nichts anderes getan. Es ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf! Nicht nur, weil es mich so tief traf, einfach alles um mich herum erinnerte mich an ihn. Dieser Wagen in dem ich gerade saß, die Kette um meinen Hals, Damon neben mir… Und all das schmerzte mich immer mehr, je länger es in meiner Nähe war, was bedeutete, dass ich so schnell wie möglich hier weg musste. Sofort! Doch ich spürte, dass Damon mich ansah und mir wurde klar, dass er wohl oder übel über das reden wollte, was gerade passiert war. Aber ich konnte ihm keine Antworten geben, das alles war so schnell gegangen.

Mehr oder weniger widerwillig drehte ich den Kopf und erwiderte seinen Blick, der nun so stechend war, dass es richtig schwer wurde, nicht nachzugeben. Allerdings sagte Damon kein Wort, die ganze Zeit über, die wir gefahren waren nicht und jetzt auch nicht. Seine eiskalten Augen starrten in meine oder besser gesagt durch mich durch, denn so fühlte es sich an. Und wenn er mir nichts zu sagen hatte, umso besser! Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff ich nach der Tür und öffnete sie, dann stieg ich aus und ging, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen, auf die Haustür zu. Aber auf dem Weg dorthin übermannte es mich und mit einem Mal krochen Tränen aus meinen Augen, ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Sie rollten über meine Wange und brannten sich schmerzhaft in meine Haut. Das erinnerte mich daran, dass ich lebte, obwohl mir das Wichtigste genommen worden war. …besser gesagt hatte es sich selbst von mir genommen.

Es hatte Tribut von mir gefordert, den ich nicht geben wollte, den ich am Ende aber doch bezahlen musste. Was hatte ich getan, dass er mich nicht mehr wollte? War ich nicht mehr gut genug für Stefan, jetzt, wo er alles haben konnte, was er wollte? Oder steckte doch Klaus dahinter? Vielleicht war es auch einfach ein unnötiger Versuch von Stefan, mich zu beschützen, obwohl das nicht nötig war. Ich wollte ihn und ich liebte ihn, egal zu welchem Preis! Warum verstand er das denn nicht? Aber egal, weshalb er das getan hatte, es hatte mich zutiefst verletzt und es würde dauern, bis ich diesen Schlag überwunden hatte, vielleicht sogar ewig.

Sofort kamen mir erneut seine Worte in den Sinn, hart und rücksichtslos:

 _„Ich kann dich nicht aufgeben, Stefan.", sagte ich mit fester Stimme und sah ihm dabei drängend in die Augen, doch das schien er gar nicht zu bemerken. Sein Blick war so reglos und leer wie vorher, mit dem Unterschied, dass er nun wirklich wütend war. Seine Lippen bebten, als er mir antwortete: „Doch, das kannst du. …es ist vorbei." Fassungslos starrte ich in sein Gesicht, das mir plötzlich so fremd war, wie nie zuvor. Natürlich hatte ich auch gehört, was er gesagt hatte, aber diese Worte schienen einfach nicht in meinen Kopf zu gehen. Sie passten weder auf der einen, noch auf der anderen Seite in eines meiner Ohren und knallten bei diesem lächerlichen Versuch immer wieder heftig gegen meinen Kopf._

 _„Dieser Abschnitt meines Lebens ist vorbei."_

 _Was? Was sollte das heißen?War ich also vorbei? Die Zeit mit mir? Das Leben mit mir? …alles? Das war unmöglich, nein, nein, das bildete ich mir nur ein. Stefan konnte das nicht zu mir sagen, ich wusste, er liebte mich! Oder? Konnte ich mir bei dieser Sache überhaupt noch sicher sein?_

 _„Ich will dich nicht sehen, ich will nicht mit dir zusammen sein!", fuhr er fort, diesmal ganz sanft und doch schlug mir dieser Satz in die Magengrube, mir wurde übel, mir wurde schwindlig, aber mein Verstand hatte noch nicht begriffen. Nur mein Herz schlug kraftlos und hohl gegen meine Brust, ich hörte mein Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen und regelrecht pulsieren, aber das alles war nur ein schwacher Versuch. Womöglich einer der letzten Versuche, meinen Körper am Leben zu halten und mir zu zeigen, dass ich nicht aufgeben sollte._

 _„Ich will nur, dass du gehst."_

 _Stefan warf mir einen letzten Blick zu, undurchdringlich und kaltherzig, wie die ganze Zeit über, dann drehte er sich einfach um und ging. Er ging, er ließ mich hier stehen, mit diesen Worten! Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass das alles war, dass es das nun gewesen war._

 _…aber es stimmte. Er hatte gerade mit mir Schluss gemacht, endgültig, unwiderruflich, wie es schien und mich hier allein gelassen. Nie hatte ich ihn so erlebt und ich hätte mir nicht einmal im Traum vorgestellt, dass er so sein könnte. Denn das hier war nicht mein Stefan, es war eine Puppe, eine Marionette, die an Fäden hing und alles das tat, was man von ihr verlangte. Zumindest das, was Klaus von ihr verlangte._

 _Alles, was mir blieb, war die Hoffnung, dass ich geträumt hatte und bald aus diesem Albtraum aufwachen würde. Das Schlagen meines Herzens wurde immer schwächer, während ich mich zurück zum Auto schleppte._

Mit einem leisen Schluchzen schafften es noch mehr Tränen über die Barriere, die ich inzwischen aufgebaut hatte, und benässten meine Wange noch mehr, als sie es überhaupt schon hatten. Ich wollte nicht weinen, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Diese Situation war, wenn ich versuchen würde, Damons schrecklich direkte Witze nachzuahmen, ‚buchstäblich zu heulen'.

Genervt, weil meine Gedanken nun bei ihm angekommen waren, obwohl ich gerade einfach nur allein sein wollte, so wie ich mich auch fühlte, hob ich die Hand und griff nach meiner Kette. Ich überlegte keinen Moment lang, dann riss ich sie mir wütend vom Hals und warf sie einfach auf den Boden neben mir. Es kümmerte mich nicht, was jetzt mit ihr passierte, ich brauchte jetzt Ruhe. Und dabei sollte mich nichts an den Mann erinnern, an den Vampir, den ich liebte und den ich verloren hatte.

„Elena!", rief Damon besorgt, doch ich drehte mich nicht um. Ich öffnete die Tür, ohne darauf geachtet zu haben, welchen Schlüssel ich zum Aufschließen benutzt hatte, und fragte mich, warum ich nicht gehört hatte, wie Damon aus dem Auto gestiegen und die Tür zugeschlagen hatte, wenn er das denn getan hatte. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich nach drinnen und wollte gerade die Tür hinter mir schließen, da hielt jemand sie auf. Ich fuhr herum und erblickte Damon, wie er seine Hand zwischen Tür und Angel geklemmt hatte und sie nun sachte ein Stück weiter aufschob, ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte. Sein Blick war durchgängig auf mich gerichtet und so mitfühlend, dass ich ihn beinahe gefragt hätte, ob er nicht mit rein kommen und mich trösten wollte. _Nein, Elena, du weißt, er ist sein Bruder, er wird dir nur noch mehr wehtun, du kennst ihn doch!_ , sagte eine Stimme in mir und ich gab ihr Recht. Damon war nicht gut für mich, das war er noch nie gewesen und schon gar nicht jetzt.

„Elena, wenn ich dir irgendwie - "

„Nein.", unterbrach ich ihn entschlossen: „Ich möchte allein sein! Und ich glaube nicht, dass ‚allein' dich mit einschließt. Es sei denn, du möchtest zusammen mit mir allein sein." Was für ein dummer Spruch?! Aber egal, wahrscheinlich glaubte er sowieso, dass ich gerade nicht zurechnungsfähig war und nur Schwachsinn stammelte. Doch er schien nicht aufgeben zu wollen, im Gegenteil, er öffnete die Tür noch ein wenig weiter, sodass mir jetzt sogar die kalte Nachtluft ins Gesicht blies. Wut- und schmerzverzerrt sah ich zu ihm auf.

„Ja.", sagte er etwas zögerlich: „Wenn das heißt, dass ich dir beistehen kann, dann - ja. Dann lass mich mit dir zusammen allein sein." Ich schnaubte verächtlicht, verärgert darüber, dass er das wirklich ernst genommen hatte. Glaubte er, das machte es nun besser? Nein, es ließ mich nur noch mehr an mir selbst zweifeln!

„Das war ein Scherz, verdammt!", antwortete ich ihm und versuchte, ihn zurück zu schieben, um ihn nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen, aber natürlich hatte ich keine Chance, er war so viel stärker als ich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du gerade dazu aufgelegt bist, zu scherzen."

Ich zwang mir ein durch und durch falsches Lächeln aufs Gesicht: „Bin ich auch nicht! Und jetzt – geh – einfach!" Wieder versuchte ich, gegen ihn anzukommen, auch, wenn das aussichtslos war. Aber dann stellte Damon seinen Fuß auf die Türschwelle und brachte mich damit endgültig zur Weißglut. Doch er schien das nicht mal mitzubekommen, so ruhig wie er war und so wie er sich verhielt.

„Ich will für dich da sein, Elena.", flüsterte er und bei diesen Worten ging mir mein Herz auf, so schön waren sie. Aber das würde ich ihm niemals zeigen, denn dann würde er sich nur wieder sonst was drauf einbilden!

„Was zum Teufel verstehst du an dem Wort ‚allein' nicht? Ist das so schwer? UND – JETZT – NEHM – DEINEN – FUß – AUS – DER – TÜR!"

Wild schnaufend riss ich an seiner Hand, versuchte, seinen Fuß weg zu drängen und trommelte mehrmals ungezügelt auf seiner Brust herum, um ihn endlich aus meinem Haus zu bekommen. Dabei achtete ich nicht darauf, ob ich ihn aus Versehen im Gesicht traf oder nicht, denn es war mir egal. Und selbst wenn ich wollte, bei diesem ganzen Gewimmel und Gewirbel von Händen und sogar Fäusten, hätte ich es gar nicht sehen können. Aber je öfter ich ihm auf die muskulöse Brust hämmerte, umso schwächer wurde ich und umso mehr begriff ich, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Jeder erneute Schlag trieb mir stärker die Tränen in die Augen und irgendwann fielen meine Hände einfach herunter und klammerten sich nur noch an ihm fest, egal, ob er Stefans Bruder war oder nicht, er war auch Damon und Damon war mein Freund. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er mich verstehen würde, aber er würde da sein und ich merkte, dass es nichts gab, was mir lieber war, als jemanden zu haben, der mich in den Arm nahm und mich einfach nur festhielt, sicherte, dass ich nicht abstürzte. Ich versteckte mein verheultes Gesicht an Damons Shirt und hielt ihn bei mir so stark ich konnte und doch war es nicht genug.

Die Knöchel meiner Hände schmerzten schon, so heftig hatte ich sie in sein Oberteil gekrallt, aber es kümmerte mich nicht.

Und Damon, der scheinbar noch nicht ganz verstanden hatte, was gerade passierte, stand immer noch ganz starr da und sah offenbar auf mich herunter, doch auch das interessierte mich in dem Moment ganz und gar nicht. Hauptsache, er war da, Hauptsache, er würde mich jetzt nicht von sich weg schieben und mich in meiner Trauer und Verwirrung zurück lassen. Doch ich hatte Glück und er begann nach einigem Stutzen, seine eine Hand an meinen Kopf zu legen und ihn sacht zu streicheln.

Beinahe wäre mir dabei ein leises Seufzen entwichen, so gut tat es, ihn auf meiner Seite zu wissen, immer…

Doch genau in dem Augenblick passierte es: Ich fühlte mich so wohl, dass ich meinem Körper freies Geleit gab, zu tun, was er tun wollte und kaum eine Sekunde später wurden meine Beine ungewöhnlich schwach. Sie klappten zusammen, ohne dass ich die Kontrolle über sie zurückerobern konnte und ich fiel völlig ungebremst gen Boden.

…bevor mich zwei starke Arme an der Taille ergriffen und mich nach oben zogen. Fest aneinander gedrückt, kaum ein Blatt passte noch zwischen unsere Körper, stolperten wir – ich rückwärts, er vorwärts, mit dem Kopf ganz nah an meinem und seinem Gesicht in meinen Haaren versunken, trotzdem spürte ich seine erschütternden Atemzüge deutlich auf meiner Wange – ins stockdunkle Haus und die Haustür fiel mit einem Ruck zu, wahrscheinlich hatte es gezogen. Unkontrolliert und ohne jegliche Ahnung, wo wir waren, wurden wir oder besser gesagt ich gegen eine Wand gedrückt, woraufhin wir noch enger aneinander getrieben wurden und augenblicklich in eine innige Umarmung verfielen.

Ich wusste nicht, was uns in diesem Augenblick trieb, das hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich das hier wollte, ich tat es einfach. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass ich Zuneigung brauchte, dass ich fallen gelassen worden war und mich jetzt irgendwo hin flüchten musste oder aber weil wir so einen innigen Moment nie hatten, einen Moment, in dem nichts wichtiger war als das schlagende Herz des jeweils anderen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz das meine stärkte und es dazu aufforderte, weiter zu machen, was auch kommen würde. Es war wie ein leise gesäuseltes Versprechen an meinem Ohr, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich gesagt hatte. Es war, als würde mich ein eiskalter Windhauch durchfahren und instinktiv hob ich meinen Kopf weiter in Damons Halsbeuge, die mir nun so offen stand, wie niemals sonst zuvor. Ob er es auch spürte? Ob er auch wie besessen von dieser Erfahrung war? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste gar nichts mehr, seitdem ich seinen geheimnisvollen und so männlichen Geruch eingeatmet hatte.

Was war das hier? Meine Rache an Stefan, weil er mich hängen ließ, nachdem wir so viel durchgemacht hatten? Das war unfair, ja, regelrecht ungerecht, aber darum ging es auch nicht. Tatsächlich, es ging mir wirklich nicht darum, mich an sonst wem wer-weiß-warum zu rächen! Ich versuchte hier gerade allen ernstes, mich selbst zu finden.

Und ungewöhnlicher Weise bot dieser Körper, der an mich gepresst war, die perfekten Vorraussetzungen dafür. Ja, er war perfekt. Damon war schon immer perfekt gewesen, warum war mir das nie aufgefallen?

Gerade hatte ich verführerisch an seinen Namen gedacht, da wanderten seine Hände erst ein Stück meine Seite hinauf und dann weiter nach unten, unter meinen Po. Dann schlangen sich seine gesamten Arme um mich, er hielt mich noch fester, und plötzlich verschwamm die Umgebung zu einem einzigen Strichbild. Mir wurde schwummrig, doch bevor sich das richtig äußern konnte, war die Welt schon wieder stehen geblieben. Ich fand mich an einer anderen Wand wieder, diesmal jedoch in meinem Zimmer und im nächsten Augenblick war mir klar, dass Damon seine Vampirkräfte benutzt hatte, um uns aus dem dunklen Gang zu bringen. Aber eigentlich war das alles mir im Flur viel intimer, viel intensiver, viel echter vorgekommen. Ich musste zugeben, dass es einen gewissen Anreiz gehabt hatte, angeschmiegt an Damon in der Dunkelheit zu stehen, wo man nicht einmal die eigene Hand vor Augen sehen konnte…

Doch bevor ich mich fragen konnte, ob er mich nur hier hoch gebracht hatte, um vielleicht noch viel mehr als das zu tun, trennte er sich auch schon von mir. Mein Körper war damit jedoch ganz und gar nicht einverstanden und wehrte sich, er wollte nicht loslassen, nicht jetzt, nicht diesen einzigartigen Moment, nicht diese ganze Liebe in Luft auflösen lassen… Allerdings war es zu spät. Damons Gesicht war nun direkt vor meinem, wir sahen uns durchdringend in die Augen und fühlten die heftigen Atemzüge des jeweils anderen auf unserer Haut. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es auch nur einen einzigen Grund gab, Damon nicht zu lieben.

„Elena.", flüsterte er und dann lösten sich seine fest ineinander geschlossenen Hände voneinander und gaben mich frei. Meine Beine zuckten, hielten einen Moment stand, doch dann verließen sie mich wieder. Damon war sofort wieder zur Stelle, fing mich auf und geleitete mich diesmal mit vorsichtigen Schritten zum Bett. Er hielt meine Hände, als er sich vor mir auf den Boden kniete und zu mir aufsah, als würde er etwas von mir erwarten. Ich war jedoch noch immer zu berauscht, um irgendetwas zu sagen, meine Sinne waren benebelt von ihm und von gerade eben und es machte es nicht besser, dass ich gezwungen war, ihm in seine so wundervollen Augen zu sehen, in denen sich nun so viel Liebe wieder spiegelte, wie er sonst eigentlich nie preisgab. Er tat das nur für mich und ich war ihm so dankbar für die Stärke, die ich dadurch gewann.

Eine ganze Weile war vergangen, in denen nur hin und wieder unsichere Blicke ausgetauscht worden waren, da brach Damon die Stille erneut: „Würdest du – ich meine – möchtest du darüber reden?" Ich senkte den Kopf und betrachtete unsere Hände, wie sie sich gegenseitig streichelten und ineinander verschränkten. Es kam mir vor, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen, so vertraut war es.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas zu erzählen gibt.", wich ich seiner doch sehr höflichen Frage aus. Natürlich sorgte er sich, das hatte er gesagt, und es war nett von ihm, aber schon allein bei dem Gedanken an das, was da heute passiert war, stieg mir das Essen von vorgestern die Kehle nach oben. Nur schwerfällig konnte ich es wieder nach unten würgen.

„Warum verschließt du dich vor mir?"

„Ich verschließe mich nicht vor dir, Damon!", fuhr ich ihn an und hob schleunigst den Kopf: „Ich finde nur, dass es dich nichts angeht, wie es in meiner Beziehung zu Stefan aussieht! Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun und deshalb werde ich auch kein Wort darüber sprechen, zumindest nicht in deiner Gegenwart." Entgegen meiner Erwartungen, er würde sich das zu Herzen nehmen, er würde verstehen und akzeptieren, widersetzte er sich mir aufs Neue. Sein Blick ließ keine Sekunde von mir ab, drängte mich geradezu, meine Meinung zu ändern und sich auf ihn einzulassen und ich musste zugeben, dass das wirklich funktioniert hätte, hätte ich nicht sofort reagiert und meine Augen vor ihm verschlossen, um sie zu schützen. Denn ich wusste, sie würden sich nicht wehren können, wenn er sie einmal in der Gewalt hatte. Zu stark war die Macht, die die seinen besaßen und irgendetwas sagte mir, dass er das wusste.

„Es würde mich auch nichts angehen, wenn da unten gerade nicht das passiert wäre, was passiert ist."

Ich hatte vor gehabt, mich selbst abzuschirmen und mich nicht darauf einzulassen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Meine Lider schlugen nach oben, ich starrte ihn an. …und zugleich verfluchte ich mich. Mir müsste doch klar gewesen sein, dass er das ausnutzen würde! Ich hätte keine Schwäche zeigen dürfen, ich hätte mich und meine Gefühle beherrschen müssen! Denn dann würde er mich jetzt nicht in der Hand haben.

Es stimmte, dort unten war etwas passiert, was noch nie passiert war. Etwas seltsames, eigenartiges, und doch wehrte sich mein Herz verzweifelt dagegen, es zu bereuen. Natürlich, ich hatte Nähe gebraucht, jemanden, der mich festhielt, der auf mich Acht gab und der mir neue Kraft gab. Das hatte Damon getan und ich konnte es nicht leugnen, dass er so einfühlsam gewesen war, wie sonst nie wirklich, aber trotzdem zögerte er keine Sekunde damit, mich zu erpressen. Und obwohl ich ziemlich sprachlos war, deswegen, fand ich ein paar Worte: „Alles, was da unten passiert ist, wird auch da unten bleiben." Er sah mich amüsiert an.

„Oder ist eine Umarmung verboten? Ist es verboten, sich bei jemandem zu öffnen, sich trösten zu lassen? Ich weiß jetzt, dass du der Falsche für so etwas bist, danke dafür.", erklärte ich und mit jedem einzelnen Buchstaben wurde seine Miene dunkler und unbewegter. Es war mir nicht geheuer, das Gefühl, ihn verletzt zu haben. Es gefiel mir nicht und etwas in meinem Inneren widerstrebte und schwor, es nie wieder zu tun.

„Das stimmt nicht, Elena, ich will für dich da sein! Warum drehst du den Spieß um? Ich habe das da unten gern getan, verstehst du denn nicht?", fragte er, sein Ausdruck hatte etwas verlangendes und doch ruhiges. Ich schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, doch bevor ich antworten konnte, bevor ich auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte er mein Gesicht in seine Hände genommen und mich etwas zu sich herunter gezogen, sodass es mir unmöglich war, etwas dagegen zu tun. Seine Augen hypnotisierten mich, ich wurde träge, regelrecht bewegungslos, und alles um mich herum wurde unwichtig. Alles, was zählte, war sein Blick, er durfte nicht aufhören, ich brauchte ihn, ich konnte nicht ohne ihn!

Was war das hier? Eine Art Traumwelt? Ich verstand nicht, wie er es schaffte, mich dermaßen einzunehmen. Ich konnte diese Art der Manipulation nicht nachvollziehen, sie war unlogisch, ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich mit ihm verbunden, als wären wir _eins_. Ich sah, was er sah; ich dachte, was er dachte; ich fühlte, was er fühlte und ich _wollte_ , was er _wollte_ …

„Elena."

Er nannte nur meinen Namen und schon wurde mein gesamter Körper in Schwingung versetzt, ich fühlte seinen Schmerz darin und ich fühlte, wie sehr er diesen Namen liebte. Ich spürte, wie seine Finger samten über meine Wangen strichen und doch spürte ich auch, wie es meine Hände waren, die die Haut einer wunderschönen Frau ganz sanft streichelten.

„Es tut mir leid, hörst du? Es tut mir leid, was heute passiert ist. Ich wollte dir helfen, glaub mir, ich wollte, dass wir Stefan zurückholen.", sagte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme, meine Lippen zitterten ebenfalls: „Nachdem ich entdeckt hatte, dass Stefan zu retten war, dass wir eine Chance hatten, ihn da raus zu holen… - Ich war davon überzeugt, dass es funktionieren würde. Ich _wollte_ , dass es funktioniert. Vielleicht sollte ich dir das nicht sagen, aber als ich Stefan dort draußen im Wald getroffen habe, da sagte er mir, ich solle dich beschützen, ich solle auf dich aufpassen. Das habe ich, das würde ich immer, aber das hieß für mich nicht, dass ich aufgeben würde, ihn zu suchen und ihm zu helfen." Damons Hände bebten an meinen Wangen und doch bebten sie als meine eigenen. Ich spürte Wärme und Stärke, die nicht mir gehörte und ich fragte mich, warum ich mich ihr nicht einfach hingab.

„Keiner von uns konnte ahnen, dass er so reagiert… Keiner konnte ahnen, dass er das ablehnt und vor allem, dass er so etwas sagt."

Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ich wollte mein Gesicht seinen Händen entreißen, doch er ließ es nicht zu und brachte mich mit einem einzigen Blick dazu, meine Gegenwehr aufzugeben.

„Du – du weißt doch gar nicht, was er gesagt hat.", flüsterte ich unsicher, die Härte und Unumstößlichkeit in seinen Augen erschreckten mich und doch wurde ich von den braunen Augen beruhigt, die ich zur selben Zeit vor mir sah. Es war wie in einem Film, vielleicht war ich verrückt, vielleicht war ich gestört, das zu erleben, aber so war es nun mal und komischer Weise fühlte ich mich so gut dabei, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Auf der einen Seite wollte ich, dass es aufhörte, auf der anderen Seite wollte ich es erforschen, ich wollte es ausprobieren!

„Was auch immer er gesagt hat, es hat dich dazu gebracht, mich geschlagene zwei Stunden zu ignorieren; dir die Kette, die er dir geschenkt hat, vom Hals zu reißen; dich um den Verstand zu weinen und…und mich zum umarmen.", stellte er fest und ich wurde sicherer, als mir klar wurde, dass er wirklich nichts davon mitbekommen hatte. Natürlich, es war ja auch meine Sache, einzig und allein meine Sache.

…aber hatte er nicht die Wahrheit verdient? Auch wenn er mich gerade unverschämt tiefgründig ansah? Er hatte mich danach gefragt, er hatte es nicht von mir verlangt. Etwas, das schon einmal ganz und gar nicht Damon-typisch war. Trotzdem regte sich Widerstand in mir, denn was würde er mit diesem Wissen anfangen wollen? Entweder, er würde mir weiterhin beistehen, was mich bei dem Gedanken daran doch recht glücklich machte oder er würde sofort wieder in den Wagen steigen, umkehren und Stefan für seine Worte pfählen. Ja, tatsächlich, ich hatte eine solche Vorstellung, aber wusste nicht, ob er das wirklich tun würde, immerhin war es sein Bruder und so eine harte Reaktion würde ihn verdächtig machen. Es war seine Art, so etwas zu tun, aber nicht für mich, ich war doch nur die Freundin seines Bruders! Irgendein dahergelaufenes Mädchen, dass er schon viel besser kannte als er es eigentlich sollte und genau das war es, was mir Sorgen machte. Nicht nur das, sondern auch die Situation in der wir uns befanden.

Ich schluckte und zögerte, doch im Grunde konnte ich es nicht mehr verhindern, ich konnte nichts tun, als meinen Mund dafür zu verfluchen: „Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich nur ein Abschnitt seines Lebens wäre. …und das dieser Abschnitt jetzt – jetzt – …dass er jetzt vorbei wäre." Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen und flossen ohne jegliche Hemmung über meine Wangen, sie benässten meine sowieso schon gereizte Haut und trafen dann irgendwann auf seine Hände. Doch er nahm sie nicht weg, im Gegenteil, er fuhr mit seinem Finger erneut über meine Haut und nahm sie alle weg, es fühlte sich an als wären sie nie da gewesen, da war nur noch Wärme. Aber meine Sicht war verschleiert und getrübt, ich konnte ihn kaum erkennen und trotzdem meinte ich, Bedrücktheit auf seinen sonst so reinen Zügen zu sehen.

„Ich war nicht mehr für ihn, als ein Abschnitt!", klagte ich und meine Stimme war ungewöhnlich laut: „Kannst du das glauben, Damon, nach allem was passiert ist? Nach allem, was wir durch gestanden haben? Ist das gerecht?" Ich wartete auf eine Antwort, aber seine verzweifelten Blicke gaben mir nicht gerade Hoffnung darauf. Er schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er mir widersprechen konnte.

Und das bestätigte schon, dass das nicht gerecht war. Dass Stefan ein mieser Verräter war und mir war egal, wie oft mein Herz bei diesem Ausdruck protestierte, ich benutzte ihn einfach, denn dafür hatte ich keine anderen Worte. Er hatte uns verraten, mich und Damon!

„Elena – ", versuchte er es, doch ich platzte fast vor Wut und Trauer: „ _Ist das gerecht, Damon?_ " Seine Lippen erstarrten, hielten mitten im Satz an und er sah mich so elend an, dass mir daraufhin noch einmal Tränen aus den Augen traten. Er fühlte mit mir, und wie er das tat! Ich spürte, wie es ihn schmerzte, was passiert war und ich glaubte auch, zu spüren, dass er mich noch näher an sich ziehen wollte, doch nichts passierte. Da war nur sein Blick, wie versteinert, reglos. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich mir das nur einbildete, aber für einen kurzen Moment glaubte ich, etwas in seinen Augen glitzern zu sehen. Kein besonders erfreutes, aufgeregtes Glitzern, sondern ein stummes, verletztes. Aber das war unmöglich, nur eine Einbildung, Damon weinte nicht! Und schon gar nicht wegen einem Mädchen, das nicht mal ihm gehörte…

„Hör auf, es tut mir weh dich weinen zu sehen.", wisperte er und seine Stimme klang tatsächlich etwas angeschlagen: „ _Hör auf._ " Jedoch hörte ich nicht auf ihn, es war mir egal, er wusste ja nur die Hälfte, das Schlimmste hatte er ja noch auszustehen. …zumindest das Schlimmste für mich.

„Er will mich nie wieder sehen."

Es war nicht mehr als das seichte Bewegen meiner Lippen gewesen, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ein Laut heraus gekommen war, aber das zählte nicht. Denn er hatte es gesehen und ich spürte wahrlich, wie ihn der Schock durchfloss, wie er erst mich durchflossen hatte. Ob es war, weil ich noch immer weinte oder weil er daran dachte, wie sehr mir das wohl wehgetan hatte, als Stefan es gesagt hatte, war egal. Er _fühlte_ es.

„Er will nicht mit mir zusammen sein."

Immer mehr Gewalt drang in diese Worte, der Wille, jemanden meinen Schmerz spüren zu lassen, jemandem zu zeigen, wie zerrüttet ich war, stieg weiter. Mir war klar, dass Damon das nicht verdient hatte, aber ich hatte es auch nicht verdient. Nicht so!

„Hör auf, Elena, nein, ich glaube nicht, dass er das gesagt hat.", antwortete er und ich konnte die Qualen fast schon aus seinen Worten heraushören und es war grausam, wie viel Genugtuung es mir verschaffte. Er wurde schwächer, seine Miene bröckelte, seine Züge entgleisten, aber im Gegenzug wurde ich stärker. Voller Elan holte ich zum letzten Schlag aus: „Er will nur, dass ich _gehe_. Für immer! Ich bin ihm egal, meine Gefühle sind ihm egal…" Für einen kurzen Moment verlor ich meine Stimme und musste aufhören, doch scheinbar reichte das schon. Damon zögerte, verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht, dann sah er weg, nur um mich im nächsten Moment fest in seine Arme zu ziehen.

Ich glaubte, mein Körper würde jeden Augenblick nachgeben, mein Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen, meine Lider würden sich für immer schließen, so gut tat es. Meine Augen gingen mir über, jeder meiner Herzschläge war eine einzige Explosion und es war mir nicht erlaubt zu atmen, um diese Sekunden vollends zu genießen. Sein Geruch, seine Nähe, berauschte mich so sehr, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit zu sein schien, bin ich sterben würde. Hier und jetzt, in den Armen eines Mannes, der mir erst wirklich zeigte, wie überwältigend Gefühle sein konnten und welche Wucht sie besaßen.

Meine völlig verschwitzten Hände entglitten meiner Führung und krallten sich in seine Haare, ich zog ihn zu mir, es ging nicht näher und doch wollte ich es, ich brauchte es! Mein Körper verlangte danach, er verzehrte sich danach, obwohl das vollkommen verrückt war. Natürlich war es verrückt, kaum ein paar Stunden waren vergangen, seit mich meine erste ‚große Liebe' in den Wind geschossen hatte! Und schon fühlte ich mich, als wäre ich erneut…ja, fast so, als wäre ich _verliebt_. Verliebt in das Ebenbild eines Mannes, wie er sein sollte, und für das ich blind gewesen war, auch wenn mir das jetzt völlig unrealistisch erschien. Ich konnte doch nicht die ganze Zeit neben jemandem her gelebt haben, der einfach alles hatte, was ich brauchte? Jemand, der wunderschön war, der Humor hatte, wenn auch ziemlich schwarzen, der mich nur einmal ansehen brauchte, um mich aus der Fassung zu bringen und der mir beistand, immer. Ich hatte zuerst Stefan kennen gelernt, natürlich... Dieses schlagende Argument war nicht zu trügen, aber trotzdem kam ich mir bescheuert vor. Spätestens, nachdem ich zum ersten Mal in diese eisblauen Augen gesehen hatte, musste ich doch verstanden haben! Aber so war es nicht. Ich hatte erst jetzt verstanden, jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr vorbelastet war, jetzt, wo mich Stefan verlassen hatte. Eigentlich sollte ich traurig sein, aber ich war unverwüstlich glücklich.

Ohne Kontrolle über das zu haben, was ich tat, schob ich meinen Kopf noch weiter an Damons Schulter, legte ihn darauf ab, um ihn direkt an mir zu spüren, um die Haut an seinem Hals streifen zu können… Aber bevor ich überhaupt dazu kommen konnte, da schob er mich auch schon weg und trennte sich von mir. Mein Herz demonstrierte, doch es wurde enttäuscht, schon wieder.

„Es tut mir so leid, Elena.", hauchte er und ich nickte, warum auch immer, meine Augen starr auf seine gerichtet. Es war mir nicht möglich, sie auf etwas anderes zu lenken, denn ich war gerade dabei, zu verstehen, dass das hier mehr war. Ich verstand, dass ich Damon hier haben wollte, dass ich ihn brauchte und dass ich ihm keinen weiteren Tag widerstehen oder ihn ignorieren konnte. Alles, was ich noch benötigte, war seine Liebe, die ich nun stärker und intensiver spürte als jemals zuvor. Ich wusste, woher auch immer, dass er mich liebte und ich wollte ihn auch lieben. Mir das einzugestehen war einfacher, als ich geglaubt hatte, weil es stimmte.

Und mit einem Mal setzte mein Gehirn vollkommen aus. Es überließ meinem Herz die Steuerung über alles und verabschiedete sich mit einem leisen _Klack_ komplett. Mein Herz raste, es holperte immer mehr und dann gab es mir die Anweisung zu etwas, das ich nicht glauben konnte. Es verlangte etwas, worüber mein Kopf nie nachgedacht hätte, nicht einmal im Traum und trotz allem kam mir das ganz natürlich vor. Mein Blick wanderte von dem vertrauten und niedergeschlagenen Blau zu Damons Lippen. Allein bei deren Anblick wurde ich schwach, ich war mir sicher, nie vollere oder weicher aussehende Lippen zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben. Sie waren leicht geöffnet, geradezu so, als würden sie sich mir anbieten. Und bevor ich länger zögern konnte, mich fragen konnte, ob es richtig oder falsch war oder er weiter reden konnte, tat ich es. Ich beugte mich vor und presste meine Lippen auf die seinen, dorthin, wo sie hingehörten. Mein Herz jubilierte, mein Magen machte mehrere Drehungen um sich selbst und auch wenn mir dadurch schlecht wurde, dieses einmalige Gefühl revidierte das alles wieder. Ich küsste ihn, tatsächlich, ich küsste Damon! Und ich liebte es! Ich liebte es, wie gut unsere Münder aufeinander passten, als wären sie füreinander geschaffen und wie ernorm wohltuend das Gefühl war, das mich daraufhin durchzog. Es beherrschte mich und meinen Köper und meine Hände, die noch immer in seinen tiefschwarzen Haaren hingen, wanderten zu seinen Wangen, um ihn zu mir zu ziehen, um ihn noch mehr zu spüren, als ich es sowieso schon tat. Eigentlich hätte ich nie geglaubt, dass es einem Menschen möglich war, so viel zu fühlen, wie ich es gerade tat, aber das alles wurde wirklich noch übertroffen, als Damons Mund sich leicht öffnete und als ich realisierte, dass er den Kuss erwiderte! Ich schwebte, ich war einfach nur frei, _ich war im Himmel_.

…doch ich hatte mich geirrt. Ich hatte mich geirrt, denn Damon hatte den Kuss nie erwidert, er nahm mein Gesicht erneut in seine Hände – was mich für einen kurzen Moment nahe der vollkommenen Ohnmacht brachte – und zog mich von sich weg, brachte Abstand zwischen uns. Die Verbindung brach urplötzlich ab, alles wurde dunkel und trostlos und einfach nur abstoßend kalt.

Er erhob sich, bevor ich ihn mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick dazu zwingen konnte, bei mir zu bleiben und ohne darüber nachzudenken tat ich es ihm gleich. Unsere Augen musterten einander, ungewiss, was der andere gerade dachte und was ihn zu seinen Taten veranlasst hatte. Damons Augen verrieten kein Wort, sie waren stumm und unberührt und es schmerzte, sie anzusehen, weil so viel Bitterkeit darin lag, wie nur möglich. Ich hatte gedacht, er würde sich freuen und mir mit einer Erwiderung des Kusses antworten, dass er nicht anders fühlte, als ich es tat, aber ich hatte mich geirrt. Im Gegenteil, er machte einen Rückzieher, ohne auch nur einmal genossen zu haben, wie es sich anfühlte. Warum? War ich jetzt auch noch dazu verdammt, von ihm verlassen zu werden?

„Ich kann das nicht, Elena.", sagte er dann und ich wusste, dass es ihn viel kostete: „Du hast dich gerade von Stefan getrennt und jetzt…nein. Ich liebe dich, und das weißt du, ich werde es auch immer tun und ich werde dir beistehen, aber ich kann das nicht. Ich werde keine Ablenkung für dich sein, nur weil du sie gerade brauchst, ich lasse mich nicht von dir benutzen. Nicht wegen Stefan." Das tat so höllisch weh und trotzdem verstand ich ihn und konnte nachvollziehen, dass er so dachte. Aber im Grunde genommen war es falsch, völlig falsch. Und wieder: „Ich kann das nicht." Es war nicht von Bedeutung, ob er sich dafür zu schade war oder nicht. Fakt war, dass ich das nicht auf mir sitzen lassen konnte, weil es nicht stimmte. Ich schluckte, versuchte, zu etwas auszuholen, aber ich versagte schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran. Sein Anblick nahm mir jegliche Willenskraft und machte mich nachgiebig, doch ich wusste, dass ich das sagen musste, bevor er jetzt ging.

Sein Körper drehte sich, er setzte sich in Bewegung und mein Herz schlug mir so mörderisch gegen meine Brust, dass ich fast vor Schmerz geschrien hätte. Würde er jetzt gehen, würde ich auseinander fallen, ich würde in einzelne Teile gerissen und unter Qualen gefoltert werden, nur, weil er nicht mehr da war. Nur, weil er mich los gelassen hatte und mich mit diesen letzten harten Worten meinem sowieso schon besiegelten Schicksal überlassen hatte. Mein Körper rappelte sich auf, ich fasste einen Entschluss und eilte ihm in letzter Sekunde, bevor er das Zimmer verließ, hinterher und griff nah seinem Handgelenk: „Du bist keine Ablenkung, Damon." Dieses leise Flüstern war kaum hörbar und doch hielt es Damon in seinem Vorhaben auf, einen weiteren Schritt von mir weg zu machen. Er blieb erwartungsvoll stehen, hatte den Kopf halb umgewandt, sodass es mir leichter fiel, denn nun musste ich ihm nicht vor seinen stechenden Augen Rechenschaft ablegen.

„Ich hätte dich nicht so überfallen sollen, es… Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Es tut mir leid, dafür, dass du so lange gelitten hast. Und ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fallen wird, mir das zu glauben, ich fürchte, ich kann es selbst noch nicht richtig, aber – Damon – ich benutze dich nicht. Das gerade eben habe ich nicht getan, um mich abzulenken, sondern…weil ich es _wollte_. Ich _fühle_ , Damon, alles. _Es ist echt._ "

Damon verweilte in der gleichen Stellung wie gerade eben und regte keinen Finger. Sein Handgelenk zitterte leicht, ich strich sanft darüber und sofort war es ruhig. Ein Lächeln glitt dabei über mein Gesicht, ich wusste nicht, warum, ich konnte es nicht kontrollieren.

Doch dann fuhr sein Kopf herum und ich starrte in das tiefe Blau vor mir: „Warum kann ich dir nicht glauben?" Er glaubte mir nicht? Ich verstand das nicht, ich hatte doch alles gesagt! Ich hatte ihm mein Herz zu Füßen gelegt, ich hatte gestanden, dass ich fühlte und dass ich wollte! Wie konnte er das nicht ernst nehmen? Ich fühlte mich so schrecklich einsam und tatenlos, wie schon lange nicht mehr, und Damon stand vor mir und sah mich einfach nur an. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn nun angeschrien und ihm vorgeworfen, wie rücksichtslos er doch war, aber ich konnte nicht. Auf eine skurrile und verwirrende Weise konnte ich nachvollziehen, wie er dachte und wie es ihm in diesem Moment ging.

„Vertrau mir, Damon.", forderte ich ihn auf und drückte seine Hand, die ich inzwischen vollends ergriffen hatte. Langsam und zögerlich verschränkte ich meine Finger mit seinen und fühlte mich so wohl dabei, dass es mich selbst eigentlich zu einem noch größeren Verräter machte, als Stefan es war. Man konnte sich doch nicht über eine so lange Zeit so durchdringend selbst anlügen, das war absurd und doch stimmte es. Niemand würde mir das glauben, wenn ich es erzählen würde. Nicht einmal Damon tat es, obwohl ich mir sicher gewesen war, er würde mir trauen und er würde mir immer Glauben schenken, wie er es bisher getan hatte. Aber seine unerwiderte Liebe hatte ihn vorsichtig gemacht und ihn zweifeln lassen, auch wenn ich das nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, nicht bei Damon, der jeden durchschaute und dessen Vertrauen man über eine lange Zeit hinweg erringen musste, ohne jemals eine richtige Gewissheit zu bekommen, ob man es nun hatte oder nicht.

„Ich kann nicht, Elena. Ich brauche Zeit."

Ich schnaubte und wich seinem Blick aus, indem ich auf unsere Hände sah, die sich jetzt lösten, weil er sich aus meiner rang und erneut einen Schritt von mir ging. Nie hatte ich ihn so unsicher erlebt, das war einfach nicht er und ich fand es, offen gestanden, ziemlich beängstigend. Damon tat noch einen weiteren Schritt, stand nun halb auf dem Flur und ich erfuhr mit einem Mal einen tiefen Schmerz im Oberkörper. Es war, als würde er an etwas reißen und es mit sich ziehen, sobald er ging. Ob ich dann noch leben würde, war unklar, denn mittlerweile war ich mir sicher, dass mein Herz an seinem hing und sie miteinander verbunden waren, auf eine so irritierende Art, wie ich es nie gesehen oder miterlebt hatte. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich ihn nicht gehen lassen konnte, nicht jetzt, nie mehr, wo wir uns doch beide eingestanden hatten, offene und reale Gefühle für den jeweils anderen zu haben.

Wieder zerrte er an mir und ich öffnete verzweifelt den Mund, um alle Schreie heraus zu lassen, die sich so hart in meiner Kehle gegeneinander drängten, aber es kam nichts. Kurz darauf passierte es wieder und wieder und dann glaubte ich sogar, zu hören wie ein großer Riss irgendwo in meinem Innern entstand. Es trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen, so sehr schmerzte es, und doch konnte ich nicht genau sagen wo. Mein ganzer Körper war betroffen, alles hing an ihm und alles wollte mit ihm gehen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit versuchte ich zu entscheiden, ob ich mich von dem Etwas trennen konnte, was ihm folgen wollte oder ob ich ihn aufhalten musste. Doch ich kam zu keinem endgültigen Entschluss, denn schon wieder wurde an mir herumgezerrt und gerissen. Es schnürte mir die Luft ab, ich bekam kaum einen Ton heraus und trotzdem drängte ich mich dazu, unter Qualen etwas heraus zu pressen, als Damon einen erneuten Schritt machen wollte, der mir weitere Krämpfe und Leiden bereiten würde: „Bitte _bleib_." Sofort blieb er wieder stehen und der Knoten um meinen Hals lockerte sich ein wenig, weshalb ich weiter sprechen konnte.

„Nehm' dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst, Damon, ich werde sie dir geben, aber wenn du jetzt gehst… Ich – ich weiß nicht, was dann passieren wird, aber du darfst mich jetzt nicht allein lassen. Ich brauche dich, Damon, deine Nähe…", stammelte ich, doch von ihm kam keine weitere Regung. Was sollte ich denn noch tun? Sollte ich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen und ihn anbetteln? Ich würde es tun, keine Frage, aber wenn es nicht helfen würde? Was würde passieren, wenn ich mich fallen lassen würde? Ich glaubte nicht daran, dass meine Beine sich je wieder die Mühe machen wollten, aufzustehen. Sie wollten genauso wenig verstehen, wie der Rest meines Körpers und doch zwang ich sie dazu.

Schon spürte ich, wie ich beinahe wieder zusammen brach und glaubte sogar, aus dem Augenwinkel ein unbeherrschtes Zucken seitens Damon gesehen zu haben. Aber als ich es schaffte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und gegen die Schwerkraft zu rebellieren, blieb es dann doch aus. Aber allein dieses kleine Zucken bestärkte mich, denn es hatte mir gezeigt, dass es ihm genauso schwer fiel, wie mir. Vielleicht hatte er das Zerren auch gemerkt, vielleicht hatte er mitbekommen, dass er viel mehr Kraft benötigte, um mich hier zurück zu lassen, als eigentlich nötig.

„Bitte, bleib diese Nacht, Damon, nur – nur diese Nacht."

Ich zögerte, doch dann beschloss ich, mich ins Bett zu legen und dort auszuharren und zu warten, ob er es sich anders überlegte, denn meine Beine waren ungewöhnlich schwach und ich traute ihnen nicht ganz. Gemächlich und unsicher ging ich deshalb, und auch, weil das Ziehen immer stärker und stärker wurde, zum Bettrand, schob die Decke beiseite, streifte mir schnell die Schuhe von den Füßen, und legte mich hin, dann deckte ich mich zu und schloss die Augen. Das war albern und ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, bei der Vorstellung, was er jetzt von mir denken würde. Immerhin hatte ich keine Antwort von ihm bekommen und auch keinen geringsten Hinweis darauf, dass er bleiben würde, aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er es schaffte, sein Herz zu ignorieren. Das konnte keiner, zumindest nicht auf Dauer.

Dann merkte ich, wie das Licht, das von Anfang an geleuchtet hatte, ausgeschalten wurde und mir wurde so schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass Damon tatsächlich ging, dass meine Tränen wieder anfingen zu rollen und mein Blut zu pulsieren, so sehr wollte es ihn und so sehr vermisste es ihn, schon jetzt. Ich brauchte ihn hier, verdammt, hatte er das nicht verstanden? Warum in aller Welt konnte er sich gegen seine Gefühle auflehnen und ich konnte es nicht? Hatte er seinen ‚Schalter' umgelegt und einfach aufgehört, sich für das alles hier zu interessieren? War er vielleicht sogar schon weg und auf dem Weg zu einem seiner nächsten Opfer, das er nur aus Frust und unerfüllter Liebe tötete, obwohl sich das Mädchen, das er liebte, für ihn geöffnet hatte? Wenn es sich nicht sogar…endgültig für ihn entschieden hatte. Aber für ihn schien das nicht zu zählen, es war nicht von Bedeutung. Langsam begann ich wirklich mich zu fragen, was überhaupt noch von Bedeutung für ihn war.

Doch plötzlich, unerwartet, senkte sich meine Matratze leicht in die Tiefe und ich spürte, wie die Decke angehoben wurde. Mein Herz wummerte und polterte so laut, dass es jeder im näheren Umkreis hören musste und ich wäre vor Pein zu gern im Boden versunken, denn natürlich hörte auch er es. Wie gut, dass es dunkel war, so sah er nicht, wie rot ich wurde… Wie in Zeitlupe spürte ich, dass er zu mir her rutschte. Als er nach einiger Zeit endgültig liegen blieb, hatte er allerdings noch immer einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen uns gelassen, als würde er diesen Schutzwall brauchen, um seiner Liebe nicht nachgeben zu müssen. Ich hatte aber nicht vor, es dabei zu belassen und wagte mich, unter dem Risiko, es zu übertreiben und ihn doch noch gehen lassen zu müssen, weiter an ihn heran, rollte mich auf die Seite und kuschelte mich an ihn.

Meinen Kopf legte ich auf seiner sich heftig hebenden und senkenden Brust ab und krallte mich mit den Händen in sein wie immer leicht geöffnetes Hemd. Ich spürte, wie sich sein Atem verschnellerte und er mit sich selbst haderte, ob es nicht vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, zu widerstehen, doch für mich gab es keine Zweifel mehr. Ich hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, konnte aber nur die schwarzen Ränder seiner Gestalt erkennen. Er hatte mich bemerkt und tat es mir gleich. Einen Moment sahen wir uns in die Augen, wobei ich diese nur vermuten konnte und mich hauptsächlich auf die kleinen weißen Punkte konzentrierte, in denen sich ein wenig Licht spiegelte. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange und merkte so, wie er die Zähne zusammen biss, dann flüsterte ich: „Gute Nacht, Damon. Und… _danke_." Er nickte leicht und ich fuhr mit dem Daumen sanft über seine weiche Haut, die sich unter meinen Fingern seicht bewegte. Ich konnte nicht anders, als noch einmal zu lächeln, diesmal sicherer und einfach nur durch und durch glücklich. Meine Freude konnte ich nicht ausdrücken und doch hoffte ich, er würde es mitbekommen.

Dann ließ ich meine Hand von ihm abfallen, sie rutschte wieder an ihren Platz auf seiner starken Brust zurück und mein Kopf sank ebenfalls müde nach unten. Meine Augen schlossen sich, ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten, zu erschöpft war ich von diesem Tag, diesem ganzen Durcheinander. Ein leises Schmunzeln ertönte, danach hauchte Damon ein zufriedenes: „Gute Nacht, Prinzessin.", und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Scheitel, bevor auch er sich in die Kissen sinken ließ.

Ich liebte ihn, _oh ja_. Er gab mir das Gefühl der Lebendigkeit, obwohl ich mich so leer fühlte. …und ich wusste, das war erst der Anfang. Der Anfang von etwas Großem.


End file.
